Into the Game
by lycangod666
Summary: What happens when you mix Arkham Asylum with the supernatural? Come in and find out!
1. Ch 1

**(Hello peoples (: I've actually been working on this for a while, kind of an idea I had a long time ago and decided to work on it. Here is the first chapter so please read and see what you think of it. If you see any mistakes or errors that I failed to see please feel free to tell me ^^ otherwise, enjoy. And if anyone has any questions feel free to ask and I'll answer your questions the best I can.)**

**Ch. 1**

It was supposed to be quick and simple. All she would have done was cause some trouble, maybe kill a human or two, even steal something shiny, then leave. Unfortunately for Aura, she never expected to be caught, let alone taken to where it would all start. Her pack and even her mate warned her not to use the device and tried to keep it hidden and locked away from her. But she had found it and used it without thinking of what would happen.

Right now she was sitting in a cell, on a very uncomfortable bed, staring out at the other inmates that were also locked away. Her ice blue eyes lazily shifted from Riddler, to Penguin, then to Two Face and a few others that stared at her with murderous, evil looks. The one thing that bothered her was there were only three female villains in the game and only two of them were in the asylum.

She had always wanted to go into the world of the game Arkham Asylum to meet the characters, mainly the villains. She had succeeded in appearing right near Gotham City, standing on the sidewalk; luckily it was night when she appeared and no one was around to witness her sudden appearance. At first, Aura couldn't help but stare in awe at the tall buildings and lights, almost wanting to start dancing around in joy. But instead she headed straight into the heart of the city, having appeared on the outskirts.

Not even five minutes later, Aura was running out of a building, laughing as blood covered her hands and shirt, her right hand holding a knife that had blood dripping from the blade. After she was a few yards away, she stopped and leaned against a wall, laughing and giggling at what she had done, the excitement she was feeling giving her an adrenaline rush. This was the first time Aura had ever killed anyone out of fun and entertainment for herself. It felt good to her as she slowly stopped laughing, taking in deep breaths to calm herself. Except her moment of calm was short lived as a solid blunt object hit her in the head with a hard force, knocking her unconscious.

By the time Aura regained consciousness, she was in Arkham Asylum in her own cell, laying on the one bed that was in the prison cell. The pain from her head came rushing to her too fast and she winced, sitting up and leaning against the wall. "Fuck...should've known better..." she said, cursing to herself.

As the pain in her head slowly went away, Aura glanced at the other prison cells around her, noticing many of the infamous villains of the game. And they were all staring at her, some with surprised looks, and others mostly looking at her with evil murderous looks. Aura couldn't help but smirk, guessing the news of what she had done had already spread throughout the whole asylum. She couldn't help but wonder if everyone knowing of what she did was a good thing or bad thing. So the only way she would find out was to wait.

Ignoring the looks she was receiving from the other inmates, Aura got off the bed and took a quick look at her cell, then stood in the center of her prison and closed her eyes. "I call upon the devil...arise for I wish to speak to thee..." she said softly.

No sooner had she spoken those words that the lights went dim, an evil presence making itself known. The other inmates were confused and some were even frightened. Then a tall figure stood in front of Aura, the figure being a lycan, but was nonetheless the devil himself. He stared down at Aura with his dark red eyes as she stared back up at him with her ice blue eyes.

After a moment of staring, he finally spoke to her. "Hello Aura."

"Hello Daviel." she replied, sounding less than happy to see him.

Daviel couldn't resist smirking at the sound of her voice. "What's the matter sister? Not happy to see me?" he asked.

Aura only glared at him. "Just send me back to the pack and leave me alone." she said in a commanding voice.

He growled at Aura as a warning. "Know your place sister." he snarled. "You do not have any command over me." then he crossed his arms. "And I'm sorry but I can't send you back." Daviel said, looking more pleased than sorry to tell her.

Staring at him with a look of worry and shock, Aura had to resist attacking her brother. "Why the hell can't you send me back?! You're the fucking devil! You have more power than me, especially since I haven't shifted yet and I'm still in my human body!" she spoke loudly, almost yelling at him.

Daviel growled lowly at Aura, slowly moving towards her, backing her up to the wall until he was an inch from her. "Don't ever speak to me like that. I have enough power to kill you a thousand times without tiring out." she stayed quiet, unable to look away from him as his red eyes held her eyes in his gaze. "I could easily kill you right here, right now...and this would all be over. But you know better than that. You've been to hell before so I'm sure you don't want to go back. Do you?" he asked, his voice low and demonic.

Aura shook her head no, not knowing what she had experienced when she died while in her lycan body, but she didn't want to find out any time soon. "No..." she muttered.

"Then you will know your place and never question me or my power." he backed away and turned his back to her. "I will not send you back...until you have learned your lesson. But...in return, I will give you the power to shift while you're stuck here."

She cautiously moved away from the wall, staying a foot away from Daviel as she moved to the bed. "And how will you give me that power?" she asked.

"Like this..." he whispered, before turning around quicker than Aura could react, biting down hard on her shoulder.

Aura barely had time to react as she let out a blood curdling scream as she felt her brother's teeth sink deep into her shoulder, feeling her warm blood running down her body, staining the shirt she was wearing. The pain from the bite was unbearable and she only screamed louder as he bit down harder, wanting to pass out to make the pain stop. But as fast as he bit her, Daviel quickly let go, pulling his sister into a tight hug. The hug itself calming Aura as the pain in her shoulder went away, the wound slowly starting to heal as the blood dried. Aura was surprised, being distracted from the pain when Daviel hugged her.

"I'm sorry for everything I've done to you...please forgive me..." he whispered to her, a single tear sliding down his face. "I still love you...and you will always be my sister." he hugged her tighter.

She was too stunned and shocked to say anything back for a moment until she finally found her voice to say something. "I love you too Daviel...and I'm sorry for everything I said to you..." she said, ready to cry as she hugged back. "You'll always be my brother..." she wished he would stay, wanting to take back every harsh thing she had said to him several months back and make it up anyway she could.

Unfortunately Daviel could not stay to protect and guide Aura, knowing she had to do this on her own, plus he had to return to his duty of being the devil. "I must go now. Remember that if you need my help, call my name and I shall help." he said, letting go of his sister as he started fading away. "Good-bye...my sister.."

Aura didn't want him to go, the feeling of being alone crushing her from the inside. "Good-bye...brother..." she said, her voice trembling as Daviel faded away, leaving her alone.


	2. Ch 2

**Ch. 2**

After Daviel had left it took Aura a while to calm herself, thinking of her pack and any happy memories she had. Once she was relaxed and confident, she glanced at her shoulder where Daviel had bit her, no traces of the bite having ever been there and the blood completely dried. Then it finally clicked in her head. Usually after a person was bitten, the shifting process would start in seconds right after the bite. But instead nothing happened to her.

Aura narrowed her eyes and growled under her breath. "Hmmm. Wish he would've told me when I would be shifting..."

She was startled when she heard Daviel's voice in her head. _"You will shift at midnight. Until then this will teach you to be a little more patient...I hope."_

"Of course. Should've known there would be a catch." she said, rolling her eyes.

It was then that Aura had realized the door to her prison cell was open and she was alone. The inmates that had been in their cells were long gone. She realized that the Joker must've been caught and brought inside, and had taken over the asylum. She sighed, unable to believe she had missed the Joker while talking to her brother. It annoyed and upset her but she knew she would eventually see him sometime further into the game.

Until then, she would have to try to make it through the game without being killed...or worse. So Aura cautiously made her way out of her cell and quietly walked down the hall. She had seen the gameplay a few times but barely paid any attention to where each game mission took place. She hoped and prayed that she was going the right way, seeing that she was vulnerable until she shifted.

"One hour. I only have to survive for an hour...then I won't be defenseless." she said to herself, the feeling of paranoia already making its way in her mind.

Suddenly a voice boomed from the intercom system, almost making her jump. "Ding Dong! I've noticed we have a new guest in my asylum." the Joker's voice spoke over the intercom, making Aura excited as she resisted the urge to dance around like an idiot. "Let's make her feel welcome and invite her to the party I'm planning for the Bat." the Joker said as he chuckled and laughed. "Whoever finds her first gets to keep her after she attends the party! And remember, don't kill her. I want her alive for the party! Well...I guess you could have fun with her a little bit, but keep her alive! Hahahahaha!" he said with a sadistic twisted laugh.

Aura couldn't help but stand in her spot, her mind still trying to process what the Joker had said. Finally it clicked in her head and her eyes widened. "Oh shit..." she said. "I'm barely here for an hour and he targets me?! Son of a bitch!" she shouted.

Now panic and fear set in as well as excitement and adrenaline. Being targeted by the Joker made Aura want to shout and dance in joy, but then the thought of what would happen if she were to be caught sunk in and she sighed. She was defenseless and weak in her human body. Fighting was not an option for her, unless she had a weapon to defend herself with. Aura cursed when she realized her knife had been taken after she was knocked unconscious and brought here.

"Hmmm. Maybe they put it somewhere in here...then I'd be able to use it. But how would I even be able to find where they keep confiscated weapons?" she asked herself, continuing down the hall.

Then she heard voices coming down the same hall towards her. "Hey I think I heard something over hear!"

"Shit..." she muttered.

Of course it would be just her luck for two of Joker's thugs to be patrolling the halls, mainly the one she had been walking through. Luckily she ducked into an empty office, quickly hiding under a desk as she curled up and stayed quiet, listening carefully as the two thugs passed by. She could feel her heart beating fast and loud in her chest, fear making its way through her.

"Hmm. Thought I heard voices down here." the first thug said, carrying a shotgun.

"Maybe it was that chick the boss was talking about? I wonder why he wants us to bring her to the party." the second thug asked.

Aura, now curious and interested in the coversation listened intently. "Didn't you hear? She murdered seven people in cold blood at the Gotham Casino and ran out laughing. She's almost as crazy as Joker." the thug pauses, checking an empty office that was across the one Aura was hiding in, then continued. "The boss says he saw her standing in the middle of her cell talking to herself when they brought him in. Said her eyes were glowing like she was some kind of demon or something."

The second thug shuddered at the thought. "Creepy. She sounds like a freak to me. But if we find her we can at least have a little fun with her before we bring her to the boss." he grinned, chuckling.

Aura shivered when she heard him, knowing exactly what he was talking about. "Yeah." the first thug responded. "No harm in having some fun. Not like she could do anything to us." he laughed. "Let's keep looking for her Rick. You made me get into a very good mood so now I really want to find this bitch."

Rick, nodded and followed his companion down the hall as they continued. "The sooner we find her, the sooner we can have the time of our lives Dan."

When they finally left, Aura was shaking from hearing the conversation, wishing she had never heard the last part. She had forgotten that mostly all the inmates were guys, save for Poison Ivy and Harley. Every guy in this asylum probably hadn't been with a woman for a very long time, and unfortunately if she was caught by any of the inmates, they would have their way with her and she wouldn't be able to defend herself. Thinking about that, Aura didn't want to leave the safety of the office, but knew someone was bound to come in here and discover her hiding if she stayed too long.

Summoning up what courage she had, Aura quietly and cautiously moved out from under the desk and snuck out of the office, checking the hall. The hall was empty and quiet as she made her way down, coming to a fork in the hall, having to choose to either go right or left. She looked down both ways, trying to remember where the halls led to but couldn't remember for the life of her.

"Damnit...I hate making decisions..." she muttered, her right eye twitching.

Asking the question to herself of which hall to take she heard the word 'right' come to mind and walked down the right hallway. She hoped this was the right way, secretly unsure of where she was going and where the hallway led to.

~?~

It had only been twenty minutes since Aura left her cell and she was still wandering around in the maze-like asylum, lost and confused. Several times she had almost been seen by thugs that were patrolling a few areas, some holding guns and others holding other objects. She still had no clue of where she was at in the game, slightly surprised that she hadn't run into Batman himself yet. Right now she was sitting in one of the ventilation systems, leaning against the cold metal as she tried to think of a plan.

"There has to be some way to get past these idiots without being caught." she said, her eyes closed. "If I had my iPod I would use the music to distract them and that would give me the chance to pass by." her eyes opened as she quickly searched her pockets, hoping that her iPod hadn't been taken away.

To her surprise Aura pulled out her iPod from her left pocket, silently thanking god as she went near the already open vent. Apparently Batman had already passed through here, thankfully, but there were still some thugs in the area. So Aura carefully got out from the vent and snuck to the corner of the huge room she was in, staying crouched down and out of sight. So far so good, no one had seen or heard her. Then she turned her iPod on and choose a random song, turning the volume up loudly as she threw it, aiming it at the center of the room.

The iPod landed with a loud clack, grabbing the attention of the thugs as they quickly ran towards the noise to investigate, giving Aura the chance to sneak by undetected. When she reached the other side of the room, she opened the metal door and slipped into the next room, quietly closing the door.

"That was close. But at least I distracted those idiots." she said, smirking a bit, then she frowned. "But I still have no idea where the hell I'm at."

Then she paused when her eyes caught something green, shiny and glowing near the top left corner of the room she was in. Upon closer inspection, Aura realized it was a Riddler trophy. One of many that were hidden in the game. She felt excited that she had found one without even trying, causing her to temporarily forget her current situation.

Aura grinned wickedly as she reached out to grab the trophy, unable to resist the bright glow and shinyness of it...

**(Aura is ****_way_**** too curious for her own good and that usually always gets her into trouble...and her ADD does not help XD)**


	3. Ch 3

**Ch. 3**

Not even thinking of what would happen after she grabbed the trophy, she swiftly took it and held it close to her, smiling crazily. Then she jumped, being startled by a sudden voice after she took the trophy, only this time the voice did not belong to the Joker.

"Well it looks like you found one of the many trophies I have hidden for you Batman! But maybe I made this one too easy for you."

Aura blinked and stared at the trophy amazed for a minute, then started looking it over curiously to find a small button on the bottom of the trophy. In her mind she was saying not to push the button, but curiosity got the better of her and she pushed the button, giggling when she did.

"You wish this was Batman. Idiot." she said, wanting to laugh.

"Who are you?" he asked, sounding very pissed off that some girl had found the trophy he set out specifically for Batman.

She quickly stopped giggling and stayed quiet, unsure of what to say next. "Uh..." she lightly growled at herself, upset that she hadn't thought this through. "None ya damn business?" she said, laughing nervously.

Unfortunately she hadn't noticed the camera that was nicely hidden in the corner of the room as it came on and pointed at her, exposing her to the Riddler. "Oh...I know who you are. The crazy girl that was caught because of her own stupidity." he said smugly.

Aura could almost feel him giving a smirk of satisfaction and she growled louder. "Oh? So your stupidity also got you in here too? That's not surprising."

"I'm a lot smarter than you'd ever be. At least I wasn't stupid to get myself caught the way you did." he replied.

"Then tell me, how did you get caught? Was someone looking for your pot of gold?" this time Aura laughed, almost dropping the trophy.

Riddler was finally fed up with this girl and took out a phone, quickly dialing a number and waiting until someone finally answered. "Hellooo? Is this Eddie?" answered the Joker.

"Joker, I have some information on that girl you're looking for. I know where she is..." Riddler replied, grinning.

Aura instantly froze when she heard Riddler talking to the Joker, ready to give out where she was hiding at. And she knew it wouldn't take long for Joker's thugs to find the room she was hiding in. Quickly, being desperate, she started apologizing. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! Please don't tell him where I'm at, please!" she begged, half yelling.

Riddler only ignored her pleas. "She's in the main office near the lobby. You'd better send someone after her before she gets away." he replied casually. "I have no use for her anyways." and with that said he hung up.

She glared at the trophy, slamming it on the ground but not enough to break it. "Fuck you Riddler! Wait until midnight! When I find you I'll cut your damn tongue out!" she shouted, frustrated and upset, her eyes glowing brightly.

Riddler only laughed as he watched Aura throw the trophy down, being amused at her little tantrum and threat. Then he stopped laughing when he saw her eyes glowing brightly, sending a chill down his spine when they glowed. And that's when the fear really set in. On the left side of her, a tall, dark black figure appeared standing near Aura as its red eyes stared into the camera, like it was staring through the camera and looking right at Riddler himself.

He blinked and looked again closer, rubbing his eyes, thinking his mind was playing tricks on him only to see that the dark figured had disappeared. Shrugging it off, he switched the camera off and leaned back in his chair relaxing himself, only to jump when he heard Aura's voice sounding dark and cold. "Riddle me this. What is six foot tall, has pitch black fur and the want to kill?" she spoke, responding when Riddler couldn't find himself to answer. "The lycan god." Aura responded, her other half wanting and ready to come out.

~?~

Aura had to get out of the building and fast. It would only be a matter of time before she was found. Unfortunately the office she was in didn't have any windows and the only door that was there led back the way she had come from. She was trapped with nowhere to go. Then she saw a vent on the side of the wall that looked like it had been moved. She stared at it, walking over to it and lightly grabbed the sides, barely pulling it as it suddenly came off.

"Weird..." she whispered.

_"Consider that part of me helping you, seeing that you're a master at getting yourself in trouble."_ Daviel said.

"Oh shut up Daviel. You should know me better than that by now." Aura replied.

Without hesitating she quickly crawled into the vent, following it to where ever it took her while a dark shadowy figure put the vent cover back on the wall firmly, as if it had never been taken off. Luckily she had escaped just in time, as a few moments later several thugs came bursting into the room, having kicked the door open only to see nothing but the discarded Riddler trophy on the floor.

"Hey! Where'd she go!"

~?~

Fortunately for Aura the vent had led outside close to the ground, but she had to kick at the vent cover to get out. Once the vent cover had fallen off she quickly got out and hid in the shadows, hoping no one heard or saw her. After she waited for a few minutes, she stood up and looked at her surroundings, being very cautious and paranoid.

Then the Joker's voice came over the intercom once again, booming loudly outside. "Heellloooo? Has anyone found that girl yet? How hard is it for you idiots to find a defenseless girl? Hurry up and find her! The bat has already managed to get past my little traps I set for him!"

The Joker almost sounded desperate to find Aura, and she couldn't help but wonder what use she would be to him. She also had to decide where to go next. _"You know you only have half an hour until you shift."_ Daviel said, his voice not startling Aura this time.

"I know. Why're you telling me this?" she asked.

"Just reminding you that since this is your first time shifting, it will hurt more than you can imagine." he said, appearing right beside her.

She looked at him, rolling her eyes. "I know that Daviel. I've listened to people shifting for the first time over the phone lots of times so I know how bad it'll be." she looked out at the other buildings of the asylum.

"Trust me, listening to it over the phone is nothing compared to experiencing it yourself." Daviel replied. "And I've been watching you. Are you trying to get yourself killed on purpose?" he said, almost shouting at her.

"No. I just had a little set back, that's it." she glared at him, but he had disappeared. "And thanks for leaving me alone...again."

_"You know I can't stay and protect you all the time. I have a job to do."_ he answered.

"Okay then. Just help out a bit when I really need it." she said, then went back to deciding where she should go from there. Her eyes landed on the first building she saw, which happened to be the medical facility. "I guess I should go there next. Hopefully I'll be a little safe." then she carefully made her way over to the building.

**(Sometimes Aura doesn't know when to stop talking and it usually comes back to bite her in the ass XD lolz)**


	4. Ch 4

**Ch. 4**

Upon entering the medical facility, Aura noticed a few things. The whole place smelled like a hospital with a faint hint of gun powder and something else...something she couldn't quite place. She felt like she had smelled it before, knew what it was, but the answer wouldn't appear in her mind. So she shrugged it off as nothing and continued on her way, walking down the hall of the huge building. But what surprised Aura the most was the place itself felt very empty.

"Creepy...very creepy..." she said to herself. "I hate being alone...especially in places like this." she couldn't help but look around, being paranoid, thinking someone or something would jump out at her and tear her apart.

Shaking the thought away she hurried down through the building, going from one room to another, of course some of the doors were locked so she had to take alternate routes. The only thing that made her happy was that there were no clowns for her to deal with, which caused her to giggle. "Heheh...clowns...better name for them since they act like a bunch of clowns."

It made her feel a little better and less scared, but she still had to stay alert in case there were any clowns still hanging around. Aura was then startled by a metallic clanging noise, causing her to freeze in her spot as she took a quick look around. Her eyes landed on the linoleum tiled floor, spying a lone scalpel laying on the cold floor. She took another quick look at her surroundings before quickly picking up the scalpel.

Excitement replaced the fear in her as she stared at the blade of the medical tool, her eyes wide with joy and happiness as she smiled crazily. "Now I have something to defend myself with." she giggled. "I almost feel like Riddick, trying to find a way to escape Butcher Bay." she tried to say in a adventurous and dangerous tone of voice, but failed.

Aura pocketed the scalpel as she continued on her way, feeling more confident than before. Of course that was short lived as the fear came crawling back the more she explored the building. It wasn't long until she came across one cell in particular that made her stop and stare at it, ignoring the smell and skeleton that was there. The bars of the cell were torn apart like some kind of big wild animal had been kept there.

"Hmm. They don't have any animals in the game. So what was in here..?" she asked herself, unable to remember, then she finally remembered which caused her eyes to widen. "Oh right...almost forgot about Croc..." she backed away from the cell only to stop. "Wait a minute. Croc's cell is in the sewers...so this must have been his old cell a long time back...cool."

Instead of walking away like any sane person would, Aura walked right into the cell, searching around it and avoiding being tripped by the skeleton laying on the floor. She couldn't stop herself from touching anything that she saw was interesting to her. But she couldn't stay long, knowing she had to keep moving to avoid getting caught. That was easier said than done. After trying to open a locked door, she spotted a vent close to the door and walked over to it, kneeling down in front of it.

"Finally, a way through." she said, pulling at the still intact vent. "Now...to open it...if I can..." she growled, pulling at the vent as much as she could. "Damnit!" she shouted after failing to even pry the vent open a bit.

Aura glared at the vent, thinking of how she would get the vent open. She looked at the screws holding the corners of the vent in place, then glanced at the scalpel in her pocket and smiled. She took it out and carefully used the scalpel blade to unscrew the four screws, easily taking out the two top ones. The last two screws were a bit harder to unscrew, especially the last screw. As much as she tried, the last screw wouldn't budge, almost causing the blade to bend.

After a few minutes of trying, which felt like an hour to her, the screw finally came off along with the blade. Aura frowned at the now broken scalpel, sad that she didn't get a chance to actually use it. She shrugged and tossed the rest of the scalpel away, pulling the grate away as she climbed inside and was about to make her way through the vent until she felt someone grab at her leg, harshly pulling her back.

"I will not let my new little experiment escape from me!" a raspy and slightly scary voice sounded behind her.

She heard the sound of needles clicking together, glancing behind her to see none other than Jonathan Crane, aka Scarecrow, trying to pull her out of the vent. "Let go of me you bastard!" she shouted, kicking her legs as she pulled back.

Scarecrow only pulled harder. "You will not escape!" he shouted, sounding very determined.

Aura growled at Crane, making him loose his grip on her leg and she kicked harder, kicking him in the face. Then she wasted no time in crawling fast through the vent, her heart beating fast in her chest. She could feel the fear and adrenaline rushing through her as she crawled away fast, hoping to find an exit.

A shiver went down her spine when she heard Crane's voice echo throughout the vent. "You will not escape me that easily little girl. I'm sure my fear gas will slow you down!"

After hearing that, Aura wasted no time in finding an opening to exit the vent, falling to the floor and landing on her back. She panted as she layed on the floor, staring at the ceiling as a smile made its way onto her face and she started giggling at first, then laughed. "You missed me asshole!" she shouted, almost in triumph.

Now Aura was in a different section of the building and she still had no idea where she was at and where to go. So she stood up, dusting herself off and started walking to the left, continuing on her way as if nothing had happened.


	5. Ch 5

**Ch. 5**

It had been twenty minutes ever since Aura's encounter with Scarecrow and ever since then, she had been feeling weird. Her head was hurting, she felt dizzy and it looked like the whole hall itself was moving on its own. The reason for this was she had not entirely escaped Scarecrow's fear gas, having inhaled a small amount before she exited the vent. Only Aura had no idea she had inhaled some of the gas and kept going on, trying to fight off whatever she was going through.

"Damnit...where am I..?" she asked herself, stopping and leaning against the wall as she slowly sat down, fighting to keep her eyes open. "Daviel...help..." she tried to say louder but failed.

Soon enough she closed her eyes and fell asleep, only to open her eyes to the same hall she was in and quickly stood up. "Oh god...am I dreaming?"

"Yes you're dreaming." Daviel replied, standing right behind her as the hall disappeared, leaving them in darkness.

Aura turned around, staring at her brother. "How the hell did you get into my dream?" she asked with a questioning look.

"I heard you call my name and of course as I expected, you got yourself in trouble. Again." he said, glaring at his sister.

She glared back at her brother, her eyes glowing slightly. "Hey, I have no clue on where the hell I'm going. I can't remember where to go because I haven't played the game. I only watched it!" she shouted.

"Then who's fault is it that you're stuck here in this situation in the first place!" he shouted back, frightening her. "It's your fault that you're in this mess! Your fault that I have to help you each time you get into trouble! Your fault that your pack is worried sick about you right now!" he yelled at her, causing her to back away in fear.

Aura had never heard her brother yell like this, not even at her. It shocked her to see him this upset at her, making her feel guilty and depressed. Then Daviel finally realized what he had done and frowned, his ears lowering as he looked down. He had scared his own sister, making her feel like it was all her fault and making her feel worthless.

He slowly moved towards her, only for her to back away again, then he moved quickly and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you like that..." he said in a soft voice. "It's not your fault. None of this is your fault." he looked at her. "The pack is just very worried about you and I can't tell them what happened."

Aura looked up at Daviel, a few tears were in her eyes. "Why not..?" she asked, trying to keep herself from crying.

"Because if they found out you were here, they would try to bring you back only to get themselves stuck in here along with you. And that wouldn't be good." he said. "You need to keep going. Find a way out of here. I promise I'll do my best to help you. Okay?" he said, smilling lightly at her.

She smiled a bit and hugged him tightly. "Okay. I'll keep going. And I trust you...my evil floofy brother." she said, giggling a bit.

Daviel grinned as he narrowed his eyes at her. "Hey. Evil and floofiness do not go together." he said playfully.

"Well they do with you." she replied, poking at his furry chest. "So...can you wake me up before someone finds my unconscious body and does who knows what to it?" she asked, starting to feel the panic rise in her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I will. It's just...uh..." he hesitated nervously.

"What? What is it?" she asked.

"I'll...have to bite you...again...to wake you up." he said finally.

Aura closed her eyes and sighed, growling a bit at herself before opening her eyes. "Okay...just don't bite me so hard this time." she said, preparing herself for the bite. "Oh, before you do that. One question."

Daviel tilted his head, getting himself ready. "What?" he asked.

"Why did Scarecrow's fear gas put me to sleep instead of having me hallucinate my worst fears?" she asked, remembering what his fear gas did and wondering why it hadn't worked on her.

"I blocked whatever the hell was in that gas to keep you from hallucinating. You think I'd let that bastard hurt my sister in any way?" Daviel said, smirking wickedly.

Aura only stared at him. "Right. So where were you when he attacked me?" she asked smiling.

"Uh..." he hesistated, trying to think of a good response to give his sister but found none. "Just stay still." he muttered, getting ready to bite.

Before Daviel sunk his teeth into Aura's shoulder, she looked at him and smiled. "I love you brother." she whispered.

He smiled back at her. "I love you too sister." he said, holding her hand tightly in his paw. "You have a minute until midnight. Be ready to feel the effects when you wake up." he said, then bit down lightly on her shoulder, making sure it didn't hurt but was enough to wake her up.

~?~

While Aura had been unconscious, one of Joker's clowns who had been patrolling the spots he was ordered to search, came across Aura's sleeping form. He couldn't believe his luck of finding the girl Joker had been looking for. And the best part about it was that she was asleep and showed no sign of waking up any time soon. So without hesitation he quickly grabbed her, slinging her over his shoulder and carried her to an empty room, planning to have a little fun while she was still unconscious. Then he would take her to Joker after he was done with her.

He noticed how hot her body felt, like it was burning and continued growing hotter. But he shrugged that away and layed her down on the cold floor, then started unbuttoning his pants, quickly pulling the zipper down just as Aura finally woke up, opening her eyes to see that she was in an empty room with a thug who was ready to rape her. And instead of getting up and running she just stared at him, watching as he stared back, having paused when she woke up.

Then, unexpectedly, she started writhing on the floor in pain, doing her best not to scream, feeling like her body was going to explode from the inside. She growled and snarled when she heard the chime of a clock striking midnight. Her eyes flashed brightly as she curled up, feeling her bones cracking, growing and shifting, her muscles moving under her skin as they grew.

It was time.

Unable to hold in the pain any longer, Aura screamed as loud as she could, loud enough for anyone to hear her. The scream itself sounded inhuman and more animalistic. The thug that was in the room with her covered his ears, backing himself up to the wall. Aura growled and snarled as her body continued its transformation, black fur growing all over her body, her clothes ripping as her body grew bigger and taller. Her face grew out into a wolf muzzle, white fur slowly covering her face as her ears grew long until they had completely shifted into wolf ears. Her teeth grew into long and sharp canine teeth, able to break human bone with enough force to kill.

Her hands became bigger, shaping into paws, her fingernails slowly grew into long and black sharp claws. Aura carefully stood up, standing at six feet, a long and black fluffy tail swayed behind her, having grown out from the end of her spine. She stared at the thug, her white furred face standing out from the darkness of the room as well as her ice blue eyes. The transformation was finally complete.

She looked down at the clown who was still backed up against the wall, a look of fear was in his eyes as he stared back at her. Aura smirked as she walked towards him, the feeling of power and a want to kill coursing through her. Unfortunately for the clown, he was cornered with nowhere to run as Aura grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up with her right paw, his feet dangling a few inches from the floor.

"I see you were planning on raping me while I was unconscious." she growled at him, her voice softer than before. Then she smiled at him innocently as she giggled. "That wasn't very nice of you. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now." she snarled, her eyes flashing as she stared at him.

"I...I'm...sorry!" he said, choking as her grip tightened on his neck. "I...promise I...I'll leave...please..." he gasped.

She stared at him with a questioning look, tilting her head, then suddenly let go of him as he dropped to the floor with a thud. "Good little human." she said, crouching down. "Now go run along to your little boss and tell him to back off or I will kill him." she growled, making herself sound as threatening as she could. "And if I see you again..." she held her right paw in front of his face as several blue sparks danced violently on her paw. "I will kill you. Now go."

He didn't need to be told twice as he quickly got up and ran out of the room, struggling to zip and button his pants as he ran. Aura couldn't help but smile as she watched, then started dancing and giggling after he left, unable to stop looking at her new body, excited that she had finally shifted after so long. Unfortunately she had failed to notice a single camera that was sitting in the corner of the room she was in, watching her every move.

"Well that was quite a show you put on for everyone." the Joker replied, his voice filling the room.

Aura literally jumped, being startled by his voice, causing herself to trip and fall to the floor, quickly standing back up. "What the...have you been watching me the whole time?!" she snarled, her eyes searching the room until she saw the camera.

"I like a good show every now and then. But you really pulled one over on us with your little grand finale! Hahahahaha!" he said as he laughed.

Her eyes widened when she heard the word us. "Us? Who's us? Who else is watching me?" she said, feeling embarrassed and exposed.

"Oh just everyone in the asylum." Joker replied, sounding like he was enjoying her situation.

"I am the lycan god! Not some freak show!" she paused, her eye twitching. "Daviel why didn't you keep them from seeing me!" she shouted, ready to punch the wall out of frustration.

"Daviel? Who's Daviel?" he asked, chuckling. "Is he your boyfriend?"

Aura shuddered at the thought. "Daviel is my brother, not my boyfriend." she growled.

Of course when she said his name, Daviel's voice echoed through her head, sounding more than annoyed. _"What do you want Aura? I said to call my name if you were in danger."_ he said.

She growled slightly, upset that he didn't show himself. "Why the hell didn't you destroy the camera that was in the room! Everyone saw me shift!" Aura half shouted. "I'm exposed!"

Daviel snarled. _"Aura I'm the Devil! I have a job to do and things to deal with. I can't cater to your needs all the time."_ and with that said, he left.

"Thanks devil brother." she muttered.

"So you're a lycan god you say? And being a god you must have a lot of powers." the Joker's voice suddenly came back, sounding very intrigued.

"Yeah. I do have a lot of powers, not that I use them often. I only use my powers if I really need to." she answered back, unsure of why the Joker was interested in her power.

"That would be enough power to kill the Bat and rule over Gotham!" Joker shouted, laughing maniaclly. "Attention all Arkham patients! Whoever captures the lycan god alive and brings her to me shall rule whichever part of Gotham they choose! And they get to keep the godess herself after I'm done draining her of her powers! Good luck hunting!"

Aura stood in the room, silent for a moment, her mind once again trying to process what the Joker had said, her eyes widening in fear. "Oh shit..."

**(Okay...the reason I didn't have Aura go through the whole hallucination from the fear gas is because I wanted to save that for a later chapter...if that's understandable. Kind of like saving the best for last type thing, but I hope you guys have enjoyed reading my crazy idea of a story)**


	6. Ch 6

**Ch. 6**

It had been thirty minutes ever since she left the room, although it felt like an hour had passed, when she surprisingly made her way outside and across the asylum, reaching yet another part of the asylum she couldn't remember. Aura sighed as she walked aimlessly throughout the builing, shuddering as her sense of smell was slowly being attacked by an awful smell the building had, which only continued to become worse as she walked further and further in. She tried her best to ignore the smell as she continued on her way, only to end up in a section of the underground sewers. Unfortunately the smell only became worse for her, almost causing her to faint.

Aura grimaced from the horrible smell as she kept walking, staying close to the wall and hoping she would find a way back outside. "Obviously staying in the sewers to avoid being found does not help me." she muttered, noticing several unconscious thugs lying on the ground a few feet from her.

Of course she got around them with ease since none of them looked like they were going to wake up any time soon. After walking further down a few more feet, she turned into a hall that led to a single steel door with a cracked window. Seeing no other doors around, Aura shrugged and walked up to the door, grabbing the handle and trying to open it. Unfortunately the door would not budge, signaling her that it was locked and would not be opening any time soon. So she instead looked through the cracked window, trying to see if there was anyone or anything on the other side.

"I wonder what killed the window." she said to no one in particular as she kept looking, the dirt and water stains on the window making it hard for her to see anything.

Suddenly without warning, a pair of huge scaly fists punched at both sides of the door right where the window was at. Aura barely had time to register what had happened as she stumbled back from the sudden impact and fell hard on her ass, making her wince from the sharp pain she felt from landing on the floor. After the pain passed away she looked up at the window, only to see a pair of bright yellow eyes staring hungrily at her, glowing as they glared at her.

Aura was staring into the eyes of her second favorite character of the game, which was none other than Killer Croc himself. "So you're the mutt the clown was talking about." he growled out, almost chuckling at the sight of her.

Unlike other people, who would scream and run away, or just stood and trembled in fear at the sight of Croc, Aura stood up dusting her fur off and glared at him. "I'm not a mutt, you ass!" she growled, her ice blue eyes glowing brightly.

Seeing Aura talk back at him like that only made Croc snarl at her, his hunger and hatred growing. No one ever dared talked to him like that. Everyone was afraid of Killer Croc, with the exception of Batman of course, but everyone else feared him. It actually surprised him just a tiny bit that this...whatever the hell she was, showed no fear of him. But that didn't matter, she would be his next meal after he killed the Bat. He could already taste her warm blood and flesh, causing his hunger to grow as he stared at her intently.

Aura only tilted her head as she watched Croc, noticing that he was staring at her which made her uncomfortable. "Uh...please quit staring at me like that. Even though you're my second favorite game character, I am not food-"

He cut her off quickly. "Game? Does this place look like a fucking game to you?" he said in a threatening voice. "And what do you mean when you said second favorite?" he asked, slightly curious.

She could only smile nervously at him, having always liked how Croc acted in the game and the sound of his voice. "Well actually this place IS a game. And you are my second favorite character of the game because Joker is my first favorite." she said, as if it were simple to understand.

Croc however, still not understanding what Aura was talking about, growled deeply at her. "When I get out of here, I will find you and rip the meat from your bones!" he snarled at her, growing frustrated with Aura.

"Uh huh. That's nice and all." she said, nodding. "Can I touch you? Your skin looks so cool and scaly!" she said, almost squealing with excitement as she stared at him in awe, completely ignoring his threat.

This only angered Croc even more as he dragged his claws across the metal door, a loud screeching sound echoing through the sewers. She made him sound like he was just a freak attraction in a circus. His vision slowly became red as the hatred, anger and hunger started to grow inside him. He was going to make this bitch pay.

"I will use your bones to pick your flesh from my teeth after I'm done tearing you apart!" he roared loudly, punching the door even harder than before.

Aura frowned as she crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes at him. "Okay, I'm done. I was just being nice and this is how you react? Well I was going to help you escape but now I changed my mind." she said, turning and walking away from the door. "Just wait until later when you're trapped in a hole because you were stupid enough to walk...wait no, RUN into the trap."

That only fueled Croc's hatred and frustration as he clawed and punched at the door, trying to break it down. "I will kill you, bitch! I will find you and kill you!" he roared again, almost loud enough for anyone to hear him.

She paused for a moment and looked back at Croc, smirking at him like he was barely a threat. "Ha! Empty threats coming from a lizard with no tail!" she mocked. "Guess what I have to say to that!" she shouted. "Kiss my furry, lycan ass!" she said, laughing as she continued on her way, heading back the way she had come from.

~?~

After she was far away enough, but still able to hear the roar and the pounding on the steel door, Aura sat against a wall near the front doors, her eyes almost blank as she stared at the floor, thinking over what she had said and done. She admitted that it was stupid on her part of what she'd done, but she had not planned this would happen. Everything was going wrong, she knew that, she just didn't want to believe it. Aura sighed and layed her head back against the wall, closing her eyes for a second to clear her thoughts, then she opened her eyes and slowly stood up, heading outside where the moon was full.

Carefully checking her surroundings before moving, she headed to whatever building was unfamiliar to her, quickly slipping inside before anyone saw her. She hadn't realized how much she was shivering, mainly from the adrenaline and fear she was feeling at the moment. Aura made her way through the huge main room she was in, quickly moving to the other side, only to stop in her tracks when she saw what looked like a guard sitting at a desk on the left side of the room. Aura dared not move, fearing that if he looked up and saw her he would surely shoot at her.

Several moments passed, which felt like eternity to her, and the guard still did not move. Aura tilted her head as she stared, wondering why this person wasn't moving. She didn't exactly move that quietly, her footsteps were loud enough for anyone to hear her, so why didn't this man look up; unless he happened to be deaf but that was a million to one chance. And the odds that she would be lucky enough to run into a man that was deaf was way beyond her luck.

Her feet were quickly growing tired as she stood in that one spot, she had to do something. So taking a chance, Aura cautiously moved over to the man, seeing if he was asleep or faking it, her curiosity getting the better of her. When she was close enough, she poked the man at first, checking to see if he would react. Seeing no reaction, Aura carefully lifted up the man's head only to regret it as she did.

Instead of hoping that the man was sleeping, deaf, or just fake sleeping, she saw that his throat had been cut very deep. She hadn't seen any of the clowns carrying knives with them when she was sneaking around, making her wonder who or what could've killed this man.

Suddenly a voice from behind her answered Aura's question. "My next mark."


End file.
